Digimon Tamers: The Hazard Slaves
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: The Digital Hazard has consumed Rika and Renamon, brainwashing the pair into serving it, making them believe that it wants to create a harem for Takato and Guilmon, their Masters and lovers, but actually wants the world. However, Guilmon overpowers and masters the power, but in the process, affects Takato, making both want other girls as slaves. Lichlord08 helped with this too. :)
1. Slaves of the Hazard

Many years had passed since the Tamers had reunited with their Digimon partners after the D-Reaper incident.

And though the D-Reaper problem had been taken care of, there came one small problem for Takato and Guilmon, with them not only seen as heroes of both worlds, but with the years maturing them, physically and mentally, with Guilmon increasing in muscle mass, intellect and height, being an or two inch taller than Renamon, many girls, both human and Digimon had taken a liking to them, many trying to get the attention of the boys, flirting with them in the hopes they would agree to a date, but with each request, Takato and Guilmon declined, for they already had a pair of women in their lives that they cared about, Rika Nonaka and her partner, Renamon.

For Takato, he saw Rika as quite a beautiful young woman, finding her even more enchanting than when they started off as Tamers and could not imagine his life without her, while Guilmon, becoming more mature, took notice of the opposite sex, finding Renamon to be quite smart, beautiful and sexy, to the point the Hazard Digimon had fantasied what it would be like to have Renamon as his mate, to kiss her, to hold her and to claim her as his.

But due to Rika's distant personality and their insecurities, Takato and Guilmon kept their feelings towards the girls a secret, worried that Rika and Renamon didn't feel as they did and didn't want to destroy the friendships they had made.

However, with the latest task Rika and Renamon had taken to, things were soon to change for all four of them.

Rika and Renamon were currently in the Digital World, Hypnos having discovered a strange rocky ruins in the distance that was picking up a familiar energy signature, which worried Yamaki, believing it could become unstable if left unchecked and had the Nonaka and her partner investigate.

Rika was now eighteen years old and continued to wear her usual clothing, the blue coloured T-shirt with the broken heart symbol and a pair of tight jeans, which showed off her breasts, ass and amazing figure, while Renamon was now wearing clothing herself, for her body had developed over the years, gaining a set of EE-cup sized breasts and a large sexy ass, the foxy Digimon was a little embarrassed by her changes and wanted to hide her modesty, now taking to wearing a purple coloured tank top and a matching skirt.

As the pair made their way through the rocky field, Rika chuckled.

"Boy, Gogglehead sure has his hands full. Now every girl wants him. Luckily we're not drooling all over him." Rika then commented.

"From a kiddy dino to a muscular hero, Guilmon sure has it bad." Renamon scoffed, her tone matching Rika's, though behind their comments both had feelings for the brunette and the Hazard Digimon, but were unsure how the boys felt about them and kept their true feelings hidden, not even sharing them with each other.

"So are we near these ruins yet?" Rika then asked as they came to a clearing, holding out her D-Power to get a track of the energy signature.

"I see it. Over there." Renamon then replied, pointing forward, which made Rika look over, both seeing a rocky mountain side with a craving of the Digital Hazard symbol on it, as well as a rock sculpture of the potentially dangerous power residing on a pedestal.

"So this is it?" Rika asked, not seeing anything too unusual, but looking at her D-Power, the energy sign had drastically increased in size and power.

"That's weird, it has Guilmon's Digital Hazard symbol on it." Renamon said, crossing her arms in thought, before facing Rika and saying with a seriousness. "Whatever is inside, we must be careful. We don't want another Megidramon on our hands again."

"Agreed." Rika said in reply as she and Renamon walked towards the pedestal, examining it, before a great urge filled them both, as they reached out and touched it.

As they did, the Hazard Symbol began to glow and everything turned dark, leaving only Rika, Renamon and the Hazard Symbol.

"Rika, what is happening?" Renamon asked, somewhat afraid as she felt an uneasy energy around them.

"I don't know, but this isn't good." Rika replied, things getting stranger and worse for the pair when a powerful wind surged through the area, circling around Rika and Renamon and picked them up, blowing Rika and Renamon off their feet.

And as both struggled against the winds, both found them losing control over their bodies, as if the wind was draining them of their power and restraining them.

"Renamon, what is this?" Rika questioned, feeling she could barely move her body, with Renamon feeling similar toward her Tamer, but found she couldn't reply, for the wind moved around them, tearing through their clothing, the shredded fabric blowing through the air and disappearing into nothing, which left Rika and Renamon in shock, seeing they were now naked.

"Rika, what is going on here? I'm naked!" Renamon called, trying to cover her huge boobs with her arms and her crotch with her tail.

"How would I know?" Rika said back in alarm, finding she had some control over her body again and quickly covered her boobs and crotch.

As both remained in their predicament, their worries remained, both hoping nobody ever found out about what had happened to them, while both wished Takato and Guilmon were there, certain the boys would pull off a miracle and save them.

However, Rika and Renamon then broke from their thoughts as they turned around to see the huge Digital Hazard mark, which continued to glow with a dark red aura, the aura expanding, filling the area in its light, which blinded Rika and Renamon, before a red wave came crashing down on them, the two struggled against the pull of the flowing wave and found themselves pulled into the Hazard Mark, the wave began swirling and soon turning into a vortex that pulled Rika and Renamon into.

Unable to fight the current, both disappeared into the darkness, just before everything then went black...

-Sometime later-

Rika and Renamon awakened to find themselves in a seemingly endless void of darkness, both lying in shallow water, still naked and surrounded by many Digital Hazard marks that filled the area.

"Where are we now?" Rika asked as she and Renamon rose, still covering their nudity.

"I don't know, but I fear..." Renamon began to say but was interrupted as all the Hazard marks glowed with a red light, Rika and Renamon finding themselves drawn to the light, unable to take their gaze off of it, both feeling light-headed, forgetting where they were and why they were so worried as the lights of the Digital Hazard entranced them.

Feeling comfort in the light, Rika and Renamon uncovered themselves, showing off their naked bodies, their eyes became distant and love struck, smiling lustfully and oddly, before getting on their hands and knees, while Renamon lifted her tail in the air, where both then said in distant, though loyal tones. "Yes Master, what is your bidding...?"

" **Hear the voice of the Hazard, you are now slaves of the Digital Hazard.** " A sinister voice said from one of the glowing symbols, causing Rika and Renamon to smile distantly and nod in reply.

"Yes... Slaves of the Digital Hazard..." Rika and Renamon replied, submitting to the Digital Hazard.

" **You are now eternal lovers of those who bare our mark, just like your dino friend. You will spread the Hazard. Give this power to Guilmon and his Tamer. They are your new Masters now.** " The sinister voice then ordered, feeling Rika and Renamon's slip, submitting to the Hazard.

" **Very good. And any other girls you think are worthy to their cause, you both have the power to make them bend to your Masters' will.** " The voice said, before adding. " **You will act as their Mistresses. They must obey you when your Masters are absent.** "

"We be honoured to serve Master Takato and Master Guilmon..." Rika and Renamon said together.

"Slave wants Master to play with her... To ravish me... yiff me... make me his..." Renamon went on to say, desiring Guilmon as his Master and lover, swaying her tail lustfully as the Digital Hazard was affecting her more so than Rika, making Renamon give into her more animalistic side, turning into a sex crazed vixen.

" **Now to awaken your Hazard powers. You two are going to pleasure each other, allow our power in your beings.** " The essence of the Digital Hazard instructed, a dark red aura coming from the symbol and circling around Rika and Renamon's forms.

" **Slave Rika, you will be the dominant one and Slave Renamon, you be the slutty slave. Once you play with each other, the Hazard Powers will awaken and you be one of us.** " Rika and Renamon heard the Hazard say within their heads, causing both to nod in reply, before Rika acted on the command, standing and facing the brainwashed vixen.

"Renamon, turn around and show me your ass." Rika ordered with a strong and commanding voice, which made Renamon smile, feeling her desire and need for pleasure getting the better of her.

"At once, my Mistress." The foxy Digimon replied as she obeyed Rika's words, turning around as she remained on fours and then lifted her tail and butt up for the one she now perceived as her Mistress.

And as Renamon got into position, Rika followed as she bent down, grabbing Renamon's butt, squeezing and spreading her ass cheeks, making the vixen moan in lust, enjoying the feel of Rika playing with her body, continuing to moan as she then felt Rika's hand swiftly slap across her butt, showing Rika remaining in her dominant role and Renamon continuing to show her submissiveness.

"Feels so good... Want Master Guilmon to spank me harder..." Renamon said through her moans, making Rika smirk as she continued to slap Renamon's' ass.

Their actions allowing the Hazard power that circled their bodies to slowly enter them, becoming one with the Tamer and her partner.

"Slutty fox. I am jealous of you. Your butt and boobs, so huge and bigger than mine. Still, better to play with you though." Rika admitted as she slapped and squeezed Renamon's butt a little more, making Renamon moan and purred in a tone of desire. "Yes... I am so sexy... I want my Master so badly."

After spanking Renamon a few more times, Rika, wanting pleasure herself, then lay on her back, smiling at Renamon through her distant eyes, which made Renamon nod in understanding as she crawled over to the red haired Tamer, positioning herself so she was on top of Rika, her butt and pussy hovering over Rika's face, while Renamon was staring at the redhead's womanhood, before letting her tongue out and plunging it into Rika's folds.

"Ahh that's it... Lick it... Keep licking...!" Rika moaned, getting aroused at Renamon's actions and her continued position of power over the foxy Digimon, who followed the words of her brainwashed Tamer, continuing to lash at Rika's pussy.

And feeling herself compelled to pleasure Renamon, Rika grabbed Renamon's buttocks, moved her head up and began to copy her actions, licking at Renamon's waiting pussy.

Feeling Rika's tongue start to move inside of her, Renamon moaned, but did her best to remain focused on pleasuring Rika, moving her left paw to upper section of Rika's pussy, around her clit and began to rub it.

"Oh, Renamon...!" Rika moaned at the pleasure her partner was giving her, imagining her and Takato, both naked and making love, her satisfying him with her body as best she could, both remaining oblivious that the Hazard energies were continuing to enter their bodies, becoming part of them.

For another hour Rika and Renamon kept licking the each other's vagina, while Rika continued to pleasure and tease Renamon, tracing a finger around Renamon's ass, before sliding it inside the vixen, which made Renamon moan loudly, arching her back from the sensation.

"Rika...!" Renamon called, both consumed by the pleasure, unable to think of anything but what they were doing, as well as what they could do for their soon-to-be Masters.

And feeling the last of the Digital Hazard enter their forms, the red auras fading into Rika and Renamon's bodies, the sinister voice spoke up.

" **Stop for now.** " It said from within Rika and Renamon, both complying with the command, but remained in their sixty nine position.

"What do you want your slaves to do now?" Renamon asked, removing her face from Rika's crotch for a moment.

" **Spread the power of Digital Hazard around. Start by planting our power within a new host: Guilmon. Put our power in him and he'll be your Master forever.** "

"Master will love me forever!" Renamon said with a smile as she went back to licking Rika's vagina, though Rika, remaining loyal to the Digital Hazard, through her moaning, Rika had to ask. "What about Takato...?"

" **His bond with Renamon's potential Master will claim him in the process.** " The Digital Hazard explained, before saying. " **Both will prove most suitable for all our desires to come into fruition.** "

Had Rika or Renamon the free will, they would question what the Hazard actually meant, what it truly was planning, but found themselves unable to question, only to obey.

" **Now finish your sexual experience and let the last of our power enter you!** " The essence of the Digital Hazard commanded, before both girls smirked and did as ordered, with Rika licking Renamon's vagina, as well as fingering her ass a little more, while Renamon stuck her face back in Rika's vagina, letting her tongue inside the red haired Tamer.

After several more minutes, Rika and Renamon had their climaxes, both crying out as they came, not only releasing their sexual fluids, but also allowing the last traces of the Digital Hazard inside of them, reflected as Renamon's belly and Rika's back glowed as the Digital Hazard symbol appeared on them, marking them as devoted slaves to the corrupting power.

Renamon smile happy at her hazard mark on her belly as she rubs her belly as Rika slaps the vixen's ass in approval.

"Looking good, beautiful." Rika commented with a slyness in her voice, moving her arms around Renamon, pulling the foxy Digimon close to her so their faces were inches away from the other, while both felt their breasts and pussies rubbing.

"So are you." Renamon replied, her tone matching Rika's, teasing the Nonaka a little as she moved a little closer, their breasts and pussies continuing to rub, arousing both.

"Now to make Master Guilmon mine and to make Takato yours'." Renamon then said, giving Rika a deep and longing kiss, one the redhead gladly returned, before breaking for air several minutes later, finding themselves no longer in the dark temple, but now back in the outside area of the Digital World, completely naked, making both smile, knowing they were one step closer to being with those they felt were deserving to be their Masters.

However, both stopped when they heard a familiar male voice, causing Rika to smile as she looked down and saw her D-Power.

"Rika! Come in. Is everything ok?" Yamaki's voice came from Rika's D-Power, which the red haired slave then picked up and said, doing her best to sound like her old self. "Yeah, everything is alright. It was just some annoying Lucemon that Renamon disposed of before it could reach its final form."

"Now that Renamon and I handled everything already, think we can have sometime to ourselves?" Rika then asked, smirking as she thought. 'And time alone with our Masters.'

"Of course." Yamaki replied, before informing. "Riley has set up a Digital Field nearby, use it to return to the Real World."

"And back to our Masters." Renamon purred over Rika's shoulder, making Rika smile slyly, knowing the communications with Hypnos were over

Then, using her new Hazard power, she changed her D-power to a different colour, changing it from its familiar blue to a black with dark red trimmings, her own way to show her loyalty to Takato, before attaching it to her hair band and smiling.

" **Now go and find Guilmon. Give him our power.** " The voice of the Digital Hazard said, the command made Rika and Renamon stand at attention as their eyes dulled for a second, accepting the order.

"Yes, we will find master Guilmon." Renamon said as Rika added. "And then we'll spread our power to the world!"


	2. Tamers, Masters and Slaves

Back in the real world, while Rika and Renamon had their eyes and their minds open to a new experience, now under the mind control of the Digital Hazard that filled their beings, Takato and Guilmon were in some trouble themselves, rushing back to Guilmon's shed to hide from their fans.

And as they managed to get inside, hiding behind the walls, both panted and sighed in relief, hunched over as they tried to catch their breaths from all the running.

"Phew. That was too close. Who knew girls could be so wild?" Takato asked.

"Tell me about it. I had a crazed female Minervamon and BlackGatomon after my tail" Guilmon said in reply.

"Well now I be belong to you now, Master" A familiar voice then purred, making Takato and Guilmon looked around, shocked at first, but then sighed in relief as they saw Renamon standing behind them.

"Oh, it's you, Renamon." Guilmon said, sounding relieved to see a female Digimon that didn't want him to ravish her like a horny schoolgirl.

"I was afraid you..." Guilmon began to then say, but stopped when he realised something was different with the foxy Digimon.

"Wait a second... Renamon, why are you naked? And where did you get that mark on your belly?" Guilmon asked in shock, noticing the Digital Hazard mark on Renamon's stomach, the foxy Digimon just smiled at Guilmon's confusion as she began to walk towards him, her boobs bouncing at each step.

"Just relax and all will be explained." Renamon replied, continuing to make her way closer to Guilmon, before saying. "And the mark was a gift I received. It has shown me that I, Renamon Nonaka, have no need to be a fighter anymore, but instead, being your lustful sex toy and slave is more suited for me. I want you badly, Guilmon Matsuki, my Master."

Thinking like the other female Digimon, Renamon had fallen hopelessly in love with him made Guilmon question. "Renamon, not you too?"

"Stop it, Renamon. You're freaking me out." The red dino Digimon then said, but Renamon just continued to smile at Guilmon with desire as she pinned him to the wall with her paws, making Guilmon think at first she was like the other girls that were all over him, but focusing on Renamon, Guilmon could sense something inside the foxy Digimon, as if it was controlling her.

"Renamon, stop it. What's gotten into...?" Takato began to question, but stopped and left confused and shocked to see Rika grab his arms, restraining him.

"Rika! Not you too!" Takato said, struggling against Rika's hold over him, making the brunette question. "What is going on? And why are you naked too?"

"Just let Renamon have some fun with Guilmon." Rika replied, leaning in as she whispered into Takato's ear with an enticing voice. "Then we can have some fun ourselves, sound good, Master?"

With Takato out of the way and still longing for Guilmon, Renamon moved closer, her breasts pressing and rubbing against Guilmon's chest, making the red dino blush deeply.

But keeping focus as best he could, Guilmon managed to let out. "Renamon, stop it! Just what are you're doing?"

"Dying to have you ravish me and make me your beloved sex slave, my Master." Renamon said in reply, continuing to press her body against Guilmon's, which made Guilmon groan a little as his body began to react to Renamon being so close to him, his crotch emerging from its sheath and rubbing around her lower lips, which embarrassed Guilmon, while Renamon moaned in excitement.

"I can feel you are eager, my Master." Renamon then said, continuing to enjoy the feel of her Master so close to her.

"Renamon, whatever happened to you, you have to fight it...!" Guilmon groaned, feeling he was losing himself to his urges, as well as something else, something sinister.

" **It's no use. They belong to us now. Rika and Renamon are now our slaves.** " Guilmon and Takato heard a sinister voice say, just before it revealed itself, taking the form of dark auras that circled around Rika and Renamon, both auras bore black eyes and a wicked smile .

Now knowing Rika and Renamon were being controlled, Takato questioned. "Who are you? And what have you done to our friends?"

" **We are the essence of the Digital Hazard, a collected power that wants to spread, to destroy everything in our way. And it is thanks to our new puppets we were able to escape our stone prison.** " The Digital Hazard said, smiling as Rika and Renamon just remained silent, continuing to show their loyalty to the Hazard.

" **As for what we have done to Rika and Renamon, we have infused them with our power, turning them into sex crazed sluts with the hots for you two**. **We convinced them that serving us would bring them closer to this dream, but we have other plans for you. Now that we are free, we can do as we desire. However, we still need a host body, one who bares our mark.** " the corrupting power controlling Rika and Renamon then told the boys.

Shocked, Takato said. "You want Guilmon!"

" **Not just Guilmon, but you. When we infuse our power with Guilmon's, not only will we become a great force of power, but the bond you share with him will be turned against you, allowing us to master the power of Biomerging. We will become unstoppable!** " The Hazard stated, which made Guilmon snarl, both at the Hazard's twisted ideas and for brainwashing Rika and Renamon to do its dirty work.

"You can try, but you fail." Guilmon said in a defiant tone, which made the aura circling Renamon look down at him and smirk.

" **We'll see about that.** " It said back.

" **Now Renamon, show how much you want to be fucked by your new master, ensure your life as his by planting the seeds of Hazard within him!** " The Digital Hazard commanded, making Renamon nod.

"Anything for Guilmon..." Renamon replied in a distant tone, losing herself as the foxy Digimon pressed her body as close to Guilmon as possible, moaning loudly as she felt Guilmon's member push inside of her.

Holding Guilmon close to her, Renamon moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure, more so than when she and Rika had indulged in their erotic actions, too lost in her desire and longing for Guilmon, Renamon failed to notice the red mist that had circled her starting to circle and enter Guilmon, causing him to yell in pain, feeling the Digital Hazard trying to corrupt him, to control him.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out as he then groaned in pain, know that the Hazard was affecting him as well.

" **Hahahaha! Soon, all will bow to or be destroyed by the Digital Hazard!** " The voice laughed, feeling it work its way deeper inside Guilmon's body, certain that what resistance Guilmon was putting up would soon fade and allow all the Hazard to be one with him.

"I... I won't let you win...!" Guilmon groaned, gritting his fangs, remaining focused, as was Takato, which then caused the hazard mark on his stomach to glow with a red light, followed by Takato's D-Power, the Digivice falling from his pocket and shining with the same light.

Confused and actually fearful at sensing something was wrong, the Digital Hazard demanded. " **What is this? What is happening to our host?** "

"This is one host you will not control! I will take control of your power and keep it sealed within my body!" Guilmon snarled as he then yelled in power.

" **What!? No! This is impossible! We cannot be contained again!** " The Digital Hazard cried out, before it was absorbed completely, which caused Guilmon's Hazard mark to glow intensely, as did Takato's D-Power, for the intense power of the Digital hazard was split and sealed within both the Digimon and his Tamer.

At this, the marks upon Rika and Renamon glowed as well, the remains of the corrupt energy leaving their bodies, replaced with a lighter shade of red, showing their new love for their Masters and showing they no longer served the Digital Hazard.

Feeling Rika release her hold on him, Takato approached Guilmon.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" He asked.

"I am alright. I managed to seal the power inside me." Guilmon replied, still pressed against the wall and Renamon, which made the red dino Digimon smile and say. "But it had a small after effect on me, I admit. Their idea to use Rika and Renamon as slaves wasn't as bad as I thought."

Cupping the vixen's ass cheeks, Guilmon then smiled slyly as he then commented. "After all, Renamon is a very, very sexy Digimon."

"And I am liking this new side to Rika." Takato said, circling Rika's naked form, moving behind the brainwashed redhead as he cupped her breasts and added. "I think we should keep Rika and Renamon like this and keep them as our lovers and our slaves."

"They do seem happier like this." Takato then pointed out as he rubbed Rika's breasts, which made the Tamer moan and smile at his touch as Guilmon squeeze Renamon's ass and the pleasurable feeling building up within the two girls.

"I agree with you, Takato, but we will use this new power for good. Not only will we use the Hazard to repel those who want to cause trouble to our world, but we'll spread it, make other women know the happiness of serving us." Guilmon said in reply, before he looked at the love crazed Renamon, who was still moaning in lust of Guilmon squeezing her ass, as well as feeling his member still inside of her.

"Renamon, how does this sound? I will keep you as main lover and sex slave if you're ok being my Mistress of our new harem?" Guilmon then asked, his words made Renamon's eyes light up with joy as she hugged Guilmon, kissing him repeatedly on the face.

"Oh yes, Master! Yes! I'd love that very much! I promise to be the best Mistress I can for you, and will be the best sex toy and lover you ever got!" Renamon happily said like an excited school girl, as she continued hugging and kissing her Master, shaking her butt and wagging her tail excitedly as images of her pleasing Guilmon entered her head, as did a few of her and several female Digimon pleasuring each other for their Master to watch and enjoy, mostly of her being yiffed by her Master.

Seeing Renamon submitting to Guilmon and the idea, Takato smiled, happy for his partner, before seeing if Rika was just as game.

"Rika, what about you? Do you want to be my main lover, slave and Mistress of my harem?" Takato asked, which made Rika turn around and face the brunette with a submissive smile, wrapping her arms around Takato as she then said in affection. "Oh, yes please, my Master. I will do anything for you."

"Ok then." Takato replied, looking at Guilmon and Renamon, smiling to see the foxy Digimon all over his partner.

"It looks like you're already in the mood, boy." Takato commented.

"But before we go any further, what do you say we have a little performance?" The brunette suggested, before taking some command as he said. "Rika, Renamon, let's see you two put on a show for us."

"Whatever you say, Takato-sama." Rika and Renamon said in reply, smiling as they both obeyed the brunette's command, standing beside one another, in front of their respective Masters and began to belly dance, swaying their hips and swinging their boobs left and right, as well as shaking their navels and vaginas in front of them, doing their best to put on a sexy show for the boys.

"Oh Master, we want to be played and fucked by you..." Rika moaned in desire as Renamon smiled and turned around, bending down so her ass was on full display for Guilmon to see and enjoy.

As she grabbed her ass cheeks and moving them about, Renamon then said in a goofy voice, making it look like her butt was talking. "Oh yes, Guilmon-sama. Myself and my vagina here both want your cock badly. Slap me and feed us!"

"Renamon's been watching that film again" Guilmon smirked remembering he saw that film too.

Rika smiled and copied Renamon as both shake their butts.

"Ok you two, do a lesbian show while we get ready." Guilmon then said, which made Takato smirk and say as he removed his jacket and shirk, revealing his muscular chest. "I like how you think, boy."

"And boy, am I looking forward to this." Guilmon replied, eyeing Renamon, which made the foxy Digimon smile.

Rika and Renamon then followed the command, wrapping their arms around each other and pressing their boobs against each other, claiming their lips in a deep and heated kiss, just before Renamon moved her tail behind Rika, brushing it against Rika's butt, causing Rika to part from her kiss with Renamon and smile at what the foxy Digimon was thinking, making Rika grab and spank Renamon's butt with her right hand.

"Oh, yes...! Oh, Rika...!" Renamon moaned as Rika continued to spank her, causing Renamon to return the pleasure she felt as she moved her tail between Rika's legs and used it to rub the Nonaka's pussy.

"Oh, you naughty vixen..." Rika teased as she slid a finger inside of Renamon's anal passage, which made Renamon moan lustfully, both girls continuing to enjoy the pleasure they were giving to one another, as were Takato and Guilmon

"Look at them go." Guilmon said as he and Takato continued to enjoy Rika and Renamon's actions, making Takato smirk as he slipped off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked.

"It's like a battle of who's the sexiest." Takato then said as Guilmon showed off his huge cock, both boys comfortable enough with each other and their sexuality to be naked around each other.

"Oh, Renamon has me beat, Takato-sama. She has the biggest boobs and the sexiest butt around here." Rika then commented, which made Renamon smile, feeling a little more attractive, but then said. "But don't doubt yourself, Rika. You're a very sexy woman yourself."

"Right Guilmon-sama?" The mind controlled vixen then purred, earning a nod from Guilmon.

Seeing enough, and wanting their slaves to please them, Takato and Guilmon gave each other some room.

"Ok, Renamon, come over here and I give you some spanking of my own" Guilmon said, while Takato nodded, smiled at Rika and told her with an enticing tone. "And Rika, have a taste of my lollipop."

Rika smiled as she walked over to her Master, got on her knees, where she took hold of Takato's member and rubbed it a little.

"Oh, Master... You are so hard..." Rika moaned, smiling as she then put her mouth over his cock and began to suck and lick it moaning in lust, not only glad to hear her Master's moans, telling he was enjoying her actions, but Rika found herself getting pleasure at making the brunette feel good, also finding herself becoming addicted to the taste of her Master's pre-cum, desiring more and encouraging her to continue her blowjob.

Meanwhile, as Takato and Rika began their pleasure, keeping the roles of Master and slave established, Guilmon had Renamon lie on his lap, making her moan as she felt his claws slide across her cheeks.

And then, bringing his right arm up, Guilmon made Renamon cry out in pure joy as he gave her ass a slap, before repeating to spank her huge ass and making it wobble and shake with each slap.

"Oh yes, Master...! Master, spank my ass... Please spank your slave...!" Renamon moaned as Guilmon did as Renamon desired and continued to slap her ass, over and over, causing Renamon to moan in lust, while Guilmon smiled, loving how her cheeks wobbled at each slap, as well as loving how submissive Renamon was becoming and sounding.

Takato feeling the same as Rika continued to lick and suck Takato's cock, taking all eight-inches into her mouth, filling Takato with great amounts of pleasure.

"Ahh... that's it, Rika... Keep sucking and licking it...!" Takato groaned, his command made Rika comply as she wrapped her tongue around the cock in her mouth, adding to her Master's pleasure.

And after another thirty minutes, Takato then groaned Rika's name loudly as he then had his climax, cumming in Rika's mouth.

"Swallow it... swallow it all..." Takato groaned, keeping a firm hold on Rika, mentally and physically as he held the back of her head in place, leaving Rika with her Master's cock in her mouth, blissfully smiling as she happily drank his fluids.

And getting off at her Master spanking her, Renamon then howled, having a mini orgasm as Guilmon spanked her for the hundredth time, which made her buttcheeks wobble hard at this, while her sexual fluids covered and stained her furry thighs.

"That was amazing..." Renamon panted lustfully, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, too lost in the pleasure she felt to care about anything but her Master.

"It sure was. Now let's move onto something I know we'll all enjoy. Both of you ready for some anal first?" Takato asked, taking his hands off of Rika's head and saw her look up at him with an excited smile.

"Oh, yes...!" Rika and Renamon said eagerly, to which Guilmon then helped Renamon off of his lap, laid her on her back, lifted her legs up and rested them on his shoulders, which made the foxy Digimon shudder with lust, before she moaned in pure joy as she felt her Master push his member into her tailhole.

"Guilmon... Oh, Guilmon-sama, you are amazing... It's so good... Don't... don't stop... Fuck my ass...!" Renamon moaned, losing herself to her lust and desires as Guilmon thrust in her ass harder and deeper, while Takato had dominated Rika again, pinning against the wall and pushed his cock, hard into her waiting ass.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master...! Takato-sama, I love it... I love you... I love being your slave and never want things to change between us...!" Rika moaned as she felt Takato's hands on her ass, continuing to ravish her ass.

"And I love you, Rika..." Takato replied, groaning as he then commented. "And man, your ass is so tight... I know we are going to enjoy each other for many years to come!"

Both Rika and Renamon smiled at knowing not only that they would be siding with their Masters, not leaving them anytime soon, but both were also excited, knowing that if the sex remained as good, they would continue to be content as slaves to the brunette and his Digimon.

And while Guilmon continued to pleasure Renamon, he then bend down, while he licked all over Renamon's belly, the vixen's eyes turn into hearts at her Master's actions.

"I love you, Guilmon-sama...! I love being your sex slave... I love being yiffed by you... I want to remain by your side and make love with you all the time...!" Renamon cried in lust as she squeezed her boobs together.

"And I love you, Renamon...! And I will continue to yiff and love you for years to come...!" Guilmon said in reply, licking Renamon's belly button as he continued to yiff her anal more, making Renamon smile, feeling nothing but joy at the words and sensations as Guilmon continued to thrusts in and out of her tailhole.

And while both boys lasted as long as they could, after another hour later, Takato and Guilmon then groaned as both had their orgasms, releasing their cum into the ass of their respective slave, leaving Rika and Renamon in states of pure bliss and lust.

"Master... Oh, Master... that was amazing..." Rika moaned, feeling her arms give out, but smiled as Takato wrapped his around her and lowered her, allowing the red haired Tamer to rest on his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles.

"Yes, but now my vagina wants to be filled too." Renamon then said, desiring more of Guilmon and his cock, where she then sat up and turned so she was on all fours, looking at the red dino Digimon with a longing lustful smile.

"I wish to bare your Digi-Eggs!" Renamon moaned, wiggling her ass, trying to entice her Master as she then let out. "Please, Master, continue to mate with your slave... Fuck me some more! I wanna have your babies!"

"Wow, you are such a horny vixen." Guilmon commented, a little surprised at Renamon's request, but smiled, wanting to impregnate Renamon as well.

"But what my slave wants, she gets, so long as she continues to be a good girl." Guilmon smirked, standing and positioning himself behind Renamon, grabbing her hips as he then said. "Now let's get you pregnant!"

Renamon could only nod in reply, a sudden cry escaping her as she felt Guilmon push his entire cock inside of her, filling Renamon with great amounts of pleasure, which sparked a similar response in Rika, not caring that she was still a teenager, as she pleaded with her Master. "Me too! Takato-sama, I want your babies. Please fill me with your seed...!"

Takato just smiled and nodded, gazing at Rika with a caring and loving expression, before he lifted Rika, bringing her into his lap, into a sitting position, where Rika then wrapped her legs and arms around him and moved forward, moaning as she felt Takato's cock go deep inside of her vagina.

"Oh, Takato-sama, this feels amazing...!" Rika cried out in joy, happily moving herself up and down in Takato's lap, feeling Takato's cock continue to move in and out of her.

"No arguments here... Rika, your pussy is amazing... just as tight as your ass...!" Takato groaned in reply as he wrapped his arms around Rika's body, helping her ride his member, making sure all of it went inside of her, keeping their pace and position, while Guilmon was a little more wild, giving into his instincts as he squeezed Renamon's ass, while thrusting in and out of Renamon's pussy.

His actions making Renamon moan in lust.

Her boobs bounced at each thrust.

"Oh yes, yes...! Yiff me like the slutty slave I am...!" Renamon called happily, continuing to remain in her good mood as Guilmon squeezed Renamon's breast and thrust faster and deeper in her waiting pussy.

"Me too, Master...! Please continue... You... you are amazing... you are making me so hot for you...!" Rika moaned as she kept her body close to Takato's, pressing her boobs against his chest, which Takato nodded and groaned in agreement too, giving his slave a little more to enjoy as he grabbed Rika's ass, continuing to guide her up and down his manhood.

"Keep going, my Master! Aaah! I want twenty Digi-Eggs from you!" Renamon moaned in lust, showing she truly loved both Guilmon and the sex, surprising Guilmon at Renamon's desire.

'Twenty? Wow!' He thought, knowing that a Digimon pregnancy was far shorter compared to a human one, the Digi-Egg(s) usually brought into the world in just five months earlier to the nine months a human couple had to wait, producing even more, depending on the Digimon and how fertile they were.

Though knowing how hot and sexy Renamon was, he would have no problem mating with her and giving her her twenty babies or more, as long as he looked after her.

And knowing that during Renamon's pregnancy, she would have some mood swings, but Guilmon was confident the other female Digimon out there that would soon be his would help greatly in Renamon giving birth.

But Guilmon guessed Renamon's mood swings would keep her in a lustful state, continuing to want sex, another thing the female Digimon Renamon would get for him could help with.

For another three hours, Takato and Guilmon continued to make love to Rika and Renamon, filling the girls with great amounts of pleasure, before Rika and Renamon moaned in bliss as both felt their respective Master reach their climaxes, filling them with their seed, causing Rika and Renamon to both cry out in ecstasy as they then climaxed, releasing their sexual fluids, where the Digital Hazard marks on Rika's back and Renamon's stomach glowed with a light red, showing their love and officially marking them as slaves to Takato and Guilmon.

Satisfied from their love making, Takato rested on his back, smiling as he held Rika in his arms.

"I love you, Rika. I always have, and always will." Takato then said, smiling at Rika, while moving his right hand down to her stomach, rubbing it as he commented. "And I know you will make a wonderful mother."

"And you will be the perfect father." Rika replied, kissing around Takato's neck, before Rika added with a purr, sliding a finger up and down his chest enticingly. "Master, I think I'm ready to get more females to join our cause."

"But I will be yours' forever, my beloved Takato-Sama." The red haired Tamer then said, giving Takato a loving kiss, which he returned.

"That's my girl, and my sexy Mistress." Takato replied with a grin as he stroked her back, which made Rika moan, continuing to enjoy the feel of her Master's hands on her.

But thinking about it, Rika had to admit there was a great part of her looking forward to feeling the embrace of other women, alongside their Master.

Renamon, meanwhile, climbed over Guilmon, licking and kissing around his face and neck, which tickled Guilmon a little, but he focused upon his loving slave and told her. "I do love you, my slave. I know you'll make a wonderful mother."

"And you'll make a great daddy." Renamon purred as she rubbed her boobs against Guilmon's chest and nuzzled her face against Guilmon's, keeping up her affection and love.

"Oh Master, I'll get all the female Digimon I can get my hands on, all the sexiest I can find." Renamon then said, imagining her and Guilmon getting their privates pleasured by a pair of naked Zephyrmon, while still desiring for his cock in her vagina again.

"But I cannot wait to mate with you again, my beloved Guilmon-sama!" Renamon purred, giving Guilmon a deep and loving kiss.

"That's my favourite vixen. I am counting on you." Guilmon said with a smile as he kissed her again, dominating her mouth with his tongue.

And come the next morning, Rika and Renamon Matsuki, taking the last names of their Masters, were going girl hunting, to tame the females they would find into becoming ideal slaves for Takato and Guilmon Matsuki.


End file.
